Le sourire de Rogue
by jeanpierre.sanguinetti
Summary: Severus ! Pour tous ceux qui aiment HP, il restera en nous comme le plus courageux, le plus amoureux, le plus humain de tout les personnages de JKR . Alors pour le plaisir, et je dois le dire pour répondre à une demande que je ne pouvais ignorer, voici un OS sans prétention, à sa mémoire et à celle d'Alan Rickman, ce grand comédien.


**Le sourire de Rogue**

Merci Obvy de m'avoir donné l'idée d'un OS sur Severus, le personnage le plus intéressant, attachant, de la saga d'HP. C'était un challenge, j'espère que le résultat n'est pas horrible.

A Tymara, ma première lectrice. Son smilley ne s'effacera pas.

 _« Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire, je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux. »_

 _Francis Cabrel._

* * *

Une chevelure rousse glisse sur les épaules d'une jeune fille svelte accrochée au bras d'un jeune homme à la tignasse ébouriffée. Le printemps secoue les derniers frimas de l'hiver. Le parc de Poudlard est parsemé de primevères qui piquent de blanc l'herbe verte. Les arbres retrouvent doucement toute leur parure et le soleil inonde d'or le château de ses premières chaleurs.

Trois garçons semblent poursuivre le couple en plaisantant.

La jeune fille se retourne découvrant de grands yeux verts scintillants. Elle pointe d'un index réprobateur les importuns avec un air sévère qu'elle ne garde qu'un instant, avant d'éclater de rire. Son visage est fin, éclairée. Sa bouche dessine une douce ligne rouge parfaite. Son front dégagé démontre son intelligence. Mais ce sont surtout ses gestes empreint de délicatesse et de charme qui sont remarquables. Ils ne font que souligner sa gentillesse. Elle n'est pas que belle de l'extérieur mais son cœur est beau également. Lily !

Le garçon à ses côtés, par contre, est plus banal, très ordinaire. Il est affublé d'un toupet sur la tête qui se dresse raide et le rend ridicule. Ses yeux rapprochés se cachent derrière des petites lunettes rondes. Ils sont pointus et certainement pervers. Même son prénom est ordinaire, James, quel manque d'imagination.

Ses amis qui font les pitres autour d'eux sont de la même facture. Vaniteux comme ce Sirius Black, traitre à son sang, qui ne doit sa position qu'à la fortune de sa famille. Arrogant comme ce Rémus, qui sous sa fausse assurance cache un secret inavouable. Stupide comme ce Pettigrow, qui les suit comme un rat peureux qu'il est.

La jeune fille s'approche du visage de son compagnon. Lily embrasse ce James Potter.

Une grimace déforme le reflet lisse de la vitre de cette fenêtre d'une salle de classe qui donne directement sur le parc.

Une figure émaciée et cireuse se dessine, encadrée par de longs cheveux noirs, fillasses et gras. Un nez crochu surmonte une bouche étroite et fermée.

Severus ferme les yeux.

« Je les déteste ! » Sa voix sombre résonne dans cette classe où il s'est réfugié.

Ils l'ont de nouveau humilié. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait des cours communs entre les maisons, surtout avec Gryffondor ? Les Serpentard n'ont besoin de personne.

Il serre sa baguette dans sa main.

* * *

« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, silence s'il vous plait. »

Au son de cette voix claire et ferme, les conversations s'arrêtent immédiatement. Les élèves prennent place derrière leurs bureaux et fixent le sol. Severus au fond de la classe, un peu à l'écart, voit du coin de l'œil passer une silhouette intimidante.

Un homme grand, portant une robe de sorcier bleu nuit en soie bordé de galons dorés, rentre dans la classe. D'une démarche empreinte de noblesse, il se dirige vers le pupitre du professeur. Une queue de cheval enserre ses longs cheveux déjà blancs malgré son jeune âge. Son aspect est sévère mais derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune un regard bleu intense et malicieux détaille l'ensemble des adolescents qui n'osent pas le regarder en face sauf une jeune fille rousse qui fièrement garde la tête droite. Il sourit.

« Je vous remercie Mademoiselle Evans de me rassurer. Je ne terrorise donc pas tous les élèves de cette école. »

Lily sent le rouge orner ses joues mais elle trouve le courage ou l'inconscience de répondre tout de même. « Non, professeur Dumbledore. Au contraire, je trouve ... » Mais effarée de ce qu'elle allait dire, elle s'arrête.

Dumbledore l'encourage. « Oui, Continuez. »

Elle le fixe et lance. « Je vous trouve amusant. »

Rémus lui jette un regard désespéré et désapprobateur. On ne répond pas de la sorte au Directeur de l'école. Même lui en tant que Préfet ne le ferai pas. Dumbledore, amusant. Le plus grand sorcier existant ne peut être qualifié d'amusant. Mais déjà il entend le rire étouffé de Sirius à côté de lui et il voit James serrer la main de Lily en pouffant. Severus n'en revient pas, Lily est la plus courageuse d'eux tous.

« Mais je le suis mademoiselle Evans. Et pour vous le prouver, c'est moi qui vais assurer ce cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Nous allons donc nous amuser ensemble puisque votre professeur est retenu au ministère de la magie. »

Il s'avance au centre de la salle et d'un léger geste de sa part, les bureaux et les chaises s'empilent contre les murs. « Répartissez-vous comme vous le souhaitez. Nous allons poursuivre votre entrainement autour du sortilège du Patronus. »

Un murmure parcourt la salle. « Je sais, ce sort vous pose beaucoup de difficultés. Raison de plus pour le travailler. Je vous rappelle qu'il est la meilleure protection contre de nombreuses créatures de magie noire. Mais également un messager d'une rare fiabilité. Allez, prenez vos baguettes et commencez. »

Les élèves se réunissent par petits groupes. Rapidement, des veloutes blanches se diffusent dans la salle. Severus marmonne la formule, il essaie, essaie encore, mais rien ne se passe. Lui, si brillant dans toutes les matières, devenu déjà un maître des potions, l'égal du professeur Slughorn, voir le surpassant, ne peut pas émettre la moindre fumée sortant de sa baguette.

Soudain une jeune biche galope autour de la salle. Elle saute, s'ébroue puis repart. Elle a la grâce des animaux libres et heureux. Elle frôle Severus subjugué.

« Magnifique Mademoiselle Evans. 10 point pour Gryffondor. »

La biche stoppe. Un jeune cerf est face à elle. Ils se toisent. La biche se met au trot, le cerf lui emboite le pas. Les deux Patronus sont si proches qu'ils semblent de mêler. Deux chiens viennent les encadrer comme pour les protéger.

Une larme coule sur une joue. Un regard devient plus noir. Une rage s'empare d'un esprit. Severus tend sa baguette à bout de bras.

Albus Dumbledore s'approche de son élève qu'il voit seul au fond de la classe.

« Monsieur Rogue. Détendez-vous. Laissez venir en vous un souvenir heureux. C'est la seule façon de créer un Patronus. »

Severus baisse sa baguette de dépit. Un souvenir heureux ? Mais quel souvenir heureux ? Il tire sur la manche élimée de sa robe déjà trop courte. Il clôt ses paupières, il a toujours préféré l'obscurité. Où trouver le bonheur dans une masure noire et froide de ce quartier désolé de Londres où il vit. Comment sourire en pensant à un père moldu, ivrogne et violent, une mère soumise qui n'ose plus pratiquer la magie ? Il traine sa solitude des nuits entières dans les rues comme les chaines d'un condamné. Il n'y a que dans les livres, le travail, qu'il trouve un peu de répit mais cela n'est pas suffisant pour faire naître la joie.

Dumbledore, comme s'il lisait les pensées de son élève, pose sa main sur son épaule. « N'y a -t-il rien dans votre vie qui ne vous ait transporté ? Aucun arc en ciel ? Aucune rencontre ? »

Severus ouvre les yeux. Le regard bleu, profond, du Directeur le pénètre. Une rencontre.

* * *

Une petite fille rousse lui sourit. Il lui tend une petite pâquerette. « Severus, essayons encore, je suis sûre que l'on peut créer un bouquet. »

« Bien sûr Lily. Tout de suite. »

Deux enfants au pied d'un saule dont les branches frôlent l'eau d'une rivière qui coulent paisiblement. Ils se sont mis à l'écart, cachés du monde. Personne ne doit voir leurs jeux. Car même s'ils ne font pas de mal, qui pourrait les comprendre ?

Peu à peu éclosant dans les airs, des bleuets apparaissent, puis des violettes, des coquelicots se rajoutent, enfin des boutons d'or viennent égayer cette gerbe de couleurs.

Lily tape dans ses mains. « On a réussi, Severus, on a réussi. »

Le petit garçon esquisse un mouvement doux. Les fleurs viennent se déposer sur les cheveux roux.

Les yeux verts s'agrandissent. « Tu es gentil. » Lily dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

* * *

Une forme naît, allongée, dotée d'un petit museau, de yeux craintifs et d'une longue queue. Elle se déplace avec précaution puis s'enhardit et court en faisant des crochets, des cabrioles, jouant à monter puis descendre.

« Très bien, Monsieur Rogue. » Severus regarde fièrement son Patronus.

Un éclat de rire secoue la salle. Sirius pointe le Patronus du doigt. « Severus a enfanté un rat. » Tous les élèves s'esclaffent. « Tu me diras un Serpentard comme lui ne peut créer qu'un animal fourbe et lâche. » Lily met un coup à James. « Arrête, ce n'est pas gentil. » « Un animal qui lui ressemble. » rajoute Lupin.

Peter Pettitgrow ne dit rien, il regarde ses amis. Lui, il n'arrive pas à faire apparaitre la moindre chose. Mais ils oublient que le rat peut être intelligent.

L'animal a disparu. Severus, le visage blême, serre les poings. « Un animal qui nous ressemble, comme le tien par exemple Lupin. Ton chien a des oreilles et des dents bien spéciales pour son espèce. Rappelle-moi, de quelle race est-il déjà ? »

Sirius s'avance. « Ne va trop loin, Rogue, sinon ... »

« Sinon quoi ? »

Chacun à sa baguette à la main.

La voix de Dumbledore est sèche, sans appel. « Messieurs, calmez-vous. » Il reprend son sourire. « Nous allons nous arrêter là. Le cours est terminé. »

Severus regarde Lily d'un air désespéré. « Et toi, tu es avec eux ! » Un sanglot monte dans sa gorge.

Il tourne les talons, ouvre la porte et part en courant.

« Severus attend. » Lily veut le rattraper mais la main de James la retient.

« James, il est malheureux. Vous êtes allés trop loin. »

« Non, Lily. Un jour tu t'apercevras de sa vraie nature. Tu le sais, il pratique la magie noire. Il déteste les nés-moldus et ne jure que par le sang-pur. C'est un nuisible comme son Patronus le révèle. »

Remus acquiesce de la tête. « James a raison Lily. Regarde comment il m'a espionné. Il m'aurait dénoncé s'il l'avait pu. James lui a sauvé la vie et il n'a eu aucun geste de reconnaissance. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. »

Lily soupire. « Il n'était pas comme cela avant. »

Sirius ricane. « Les gens changent. »

* * *

Assis en haut de la tour d'astronomie, les pieds dans le vide, Severus ne voit pas le paysage magnifique qui s'étale sous ses yeux. Pourtant le grand lac prend une teinte argentée quand les rayons du soleil touchent sa surface. La forêt interdite plus loin, joue à décliner un camaïeu de vert devenant de plus en plus sombre jusqu'à devenir noire en son centre. Des rapaces la survolent hésitant à se poser sur ses arbres.

Severus n'a que cette biche lumineuse devant lui. Une biche ne peut aimer un rat aussi agile soit-il.

Il ne l'a pas entendu arriver. « Ainsi, vous aimez également venir ici. » Surpris, Severus tourne la tête, à nouveau le regard de Dumbledore le transperce. « Vous permettez ? »

Severus se pousse sans dire un mot. Dumbledore remonte sa robe et s'assoit.

« C'est beau n'est-ce-pas ? J'aime cette tour. Quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir, de prendre une décision importante, je viens souvent ici. » Dumbledore regarde devant lui. « Je fixe l'Horizon. Il est comme la vie, immense avec tellement de possibilités. Tant de routes à prendre, de lieux à visiter. Du sol, on ne peut rien voir mais quand on prend de la hauteur tout s'éclaire. »

Tout en continuant à contempler la vue Dumbledore fait apparaître une pipe qu'il porte à sa bouche. « Je ne vous en propose pas, ce n'est pas une très bonne habitude mais de tant en tant c'est agréable. Cela me détend. » Il tire dessus. La fumée se répand dans l'air apportant une légère odeur boisée accompagnée de miel. « Votre Patronus était très réussi. »

Severus a un rictus. « Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'espérais. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Severus répond d'un ton las. « Avoir un Rat comme Patronus n'est pas très flatteur. »

Dumbledore lève un sourcil. « Un rat ? Qu'est qui vous fait dire que c'est un rat ? »

Severus s'agace. « C'était pourtant visible, Monsieur. Sa forme était reconnaissable. D'ailleurs tout le monde l'a dit. »

Dumbledore tire à nouveau sur sa pipe. « Quand vous dites tout le monde, vous parlez en particulier de monsieur Black. »

« Oui, entre autres. » Severus aimerait être seul. Cette conversation l'exaspère. Pourquoi le directeur vient-il parler avec lui, s'asseoir au bord d'une esplanade et fumer une pipe. N'a-t-il pas d'autres choses à faire ?

« Je crois que monsieur Black et vous, avez besoin de prendre des cours de zoologie. » Il sourit à Severus qui ne comprend pas.

Son ton devient acerbe. « Excusez-moi, Monsieur le Directeur mais mon Patronus est un rat, un gros rat. »

« Non, Severus, votre Patronus est une mangouste. Effectivement la confusion est compréhensible mais si le rat est un muridé, la mangouste est un herpestidé. »

« Une mangouste ? »

« Une mangouste. » Dumbledore lance une bouffée de fumée vers le ciel. « C'est un animal étonnant. Souvent solitaire certes, mais intelligent et d'un très grand courage. C'est le seul à avoir l'audace de s'attaquer aux serpents venimeux. Parfois même il se sacrifie pour sauver un congénère. Il ne sort pas toujours vainqueur du combat mais il n'hésite jamais. » Il sourit. « Vous avez un beau Patronus Severus, sachez-le. »

Dumbledore secoue sa pipe. « Elle s'est éteinte. Cela veut dire que ma pause est terminée. » Dumbledore se lève avec une agilité surprenante. « Cela a été un plaisir de discuter avec vous. » Il repart vers les escaliers en jetant un regard à la passerelle puis disparait dans les escaliers.

« Merci Monsieur le directeur. » dit-il dans un murmure. Severus entend un chant, un trille joyeux et doux. Un grand oiseau aux plumes rouges, dorées à leurs extrémités, vole au-dessus du château. Le phénix décrit un courbe puis disparait derrière la tour.

Sa décision est prise.

* * *

« Non, je ne dois me laisser aller à la colère. Je suis dans cette salle pour travailler. »

Il sort son livre de potion qu'il porte toujours sur lui, caché sous sa robe. « Je serai le plus grand de tous les sorciers. » Son regard est déterminé. Il fait apparaître une plume et note sur la première page : « ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-Mêlé. » Il le referme. « Rien ne doit me faire dévier de ma route. J'ai choisi, Monsieur le Directeur. »

Il lutte pourtant pour ne pas regarder à nouveau à travers la vitre. Il hésite. S'il n'avait pas peur de se faire repérer, il l'ouvrirait et ainsi il pourrait entendre le rire de Lily. Mais si elle s'en aperçoit, elle va croire qu'il l'espionne. « Mais je ne t'espionne pas. Je veux juste être un peu avec toi. Partager quelques secondes de ta vie. »

Elle est la seule chose qui le réconforte, qui lui fait croire que l'existence n'est pas un abyme de tristesse.

Le rire de Lily. Il lève sa baguette. « Spéro Patronum ! » La mangouste apparaît presque aussitôt. Elle court, hume l'air, s'amuse à passer sous les tables, à se cacher derrière les rideaux puis ressortir en roulant sur elle-même. Severus maîtrise parfaitement le sort. Il a réussi.

Elle revient vers lui sans qu'il l'ait vraiment souhaité. Elle se lève sur ses deux pattes postérieures et le fixe intensément avec ses deux petits yeux. Ceux-ci s'agrandissent, de ronds, ils s'étirent en amandes avec de longs cils. Puis c'est le museau qui s'allongent, une bouche se dessine, des oreilles apparaissent, fines et droites. Une biche au regard tendre et langoureux enveloppe Severus. Celui-ci ne bouge plus. La biche semble lui sourire. Elle secoue doucement sa tête puis lentement s'avance vers lui. Elle pénètre sa poitrine. Une chaleur l'envahit. Il sera peut-être rejeté, seul, malheureux toute sa vie mais cette flamme qu'il ressent dans son cœur, il le sait maintenant, elle ne s'éteindra jamais.

Severus Rogue sourit.


End file.
